COMPILATION OF LOVE
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ FANFICT REQUEST ] Sebuah kisah cinta sederhana dari KRISHO, KAISOO, HANSOO dan SUDO.


**~ COMPILATION of LOVE ~**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : ALL EXO COUPLE**

**PAIRING : KRISHO, KAISOO, HANSOO dan /KYUNGMYEON**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**LENGTH : DRABBLE & ONE SHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**NOTE :**

Ini Adalah kompilasi dari beberapa Ficlet/Drabble Request-an dari beberapa orang yaitu **Aliefia Afiantari, Vio Chyntyara, Ella Elysia dan Huwang Ah Mi.**

Maaf ya Request-an kalian baru sempat aku buat...

Maaf jika menunggu lama ...

Sekali lagi mohon maaf ...

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**... KRISHO ...**

"**MORNING, DEAR"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang, mentari sudah menunjukkan sinarnya. Jam dinding sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, sang pria berwajah malaikat itu merengkut kesal. Pasalnya, sejak daritadi seseorang tidak kunjung bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Pria berwajah malaikat—Suho—sudah memakai berbagai macam cara untuk membangunkan pria—Suaminya—itu. namun suaminya—Kris—tak kunjung bangun juga.

Ini adalah tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka, mereka menikah setelah mereka menyelesaikan kuliah mereka. Kris langsung melamar Suho, karena Kris pernah berjanji pada Suho akan segera menikahinya saat mereka selesai Kuliah dan janji itu segera ditepati.

Suho percaya jika Kris tidak pernah mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya. Suho ingat saat Kris mengungapkan cinta pada dulu, begitu gigih Kris mengejarnya walaupun sudah berkali-kali Suho menghindarinya. Sampai suatu ketika saat Suho berada ditaman sekolah tiba-tiba ada sebuah _Flashmop_ dimana smua teman kuliah Suho menari dengan gerakan yang sama didepannya.

Ketika _Flashmop_ itu berakhir Kris keluar dari tengah kerumunan itu dengan se_Bucket_ bunga Lily putih ditangannya, dan kali ini bukan pernyataan cinta namun lamaran secara langsung didepan umum. Suho sangat terkejut bukan kepalang sekaligus terharu tentunya.

'_Inilah Pria yang kucari selama ini'_ begitulah batin suho berbicara dan saat itu juga Suho mengangguk menyetujui permintaan lamaran dari Kris diiringi sorak senang teman-temannya. Sungguh momen lamaran yang terindah bagi Suho.

Suho mencoba membangunkan kembali suaminya itu,

"Kris, bangun, kau ingin kerja atau tidak,hah?"

Kris hanya mengubah posisi tidurnya saja, "Eunghh... "

"Aisshh, YAAA... Bangun,, dasar kau seperti babi saja, Bangun Kris. Kalau tidak—"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku bangun sayang" Kris membangunkan tubuhnya, dan menyandarkannya disandaran tempat tidurnya.

"Lekas mandi, aku akan membuatkan sarapan."

"Yeobbo ... " panggil Kris, seketika Suho menghentikan langkahnya yang akan beranjak pergi dari kamar.

"Apa?"

Kris menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya, "Morning Kiss-ku mana?"

Suho mendesah, dia kembali menghampiri suaminya itu. Kris sudah memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ayo, cium aku, sayang"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, perasaan Suho Kris tidak semanja ini saat dikenalnya dulu. Suho memajukan kepalanya mendekati Kris perlahan. Tak berapa lama dia bisa merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Kris menekan tengkuk Suho, memeperdalam ciuman mereka. dilumatnya lembut bibir nan lembut yang setiap hari membuatnya candu itu. perlahan Suho mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kris, dia membalas setiap lumatan dan kecupan yang Kris berikan padanya. Tak berapa lama kemudia mereka melepaskan tautannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wu Suho"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Wu Yifan"

"Ho ... " kris membuka piyama tidurnya

"YAA! Kau ingin apa Kris?"

"Ingin memasukimu tentunya" jawab Kris sambil menampilkan seringaian mematikan

"andweee !"

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**#  
#**

**Fanfic of**

**KAISOO, HANSOO dan SUDO**

"**PRETENDED IN LOVE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari siang ini di kota seoul benar-benar sangat menyengat, terlihat seorang Namja manis berdiri disebuah halte bisa sedang mengibas-ngibaskan wajahnya dengan kipas plastik bergambar tokoh kartun favoritenya _Pororo_.

Berulang kali Namja manis itu melihat kearah jam berwarna putih yang terbelit manis dilengan kanannya, wajahnya tambak sudah sangat kesal. Tak jarang sebuah kata umpatan karena kesal dia lontarkan. Tak peduli dengan orang yang sedang berada disana. Dan tak jarang pula melihatnya aneh.

"Kau kemana sih Kim Jongin?" gerutu Namja manis itu tak hentinya. "Ini sudah lebih dari lima menit, tau."

Sebuah motor _Sport_ berwarna merah hitam berhenti dihadapan Namja manis itu, seorang Namja berkulit kecoklatan yang saat ini membuka Helm hitam yang dia pakai. Setelah Helm itu dilepasnya Namja itu menampilkan derekan gigi putihnya pada Namja manis itu.

"Apa aku terlambat, Kyungsoo-ya?"

**~KYUNGSOO POV~**

"Tidak, kau terlambat baru beberapa detik yang lalu." Jawabku sambil mempoutkan bibirku dan menyilangkan tanganku didada.

"Hahaha, maaf chagi tadi itu sangat macet sekali." Kai nama panggilan Namja itu mencoba memberi alasan padaku.

"Selalu saja alasan yang sama." Gerutuku, aku benar-benar kesal dengannya.

Kai turun dari motor besarnya itu menaruh helm-nya di stang motornya, menghampiriku sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman khas miliknya itu. jujur saja aku sangat menyukai senyuman itu yang mampu membuatku terbuai hanya dengan dilihat oleh kedua matanya itu. dia memelukku, dia tau jika aku sedang dalam keadaan mood yang tidak bagus pasti dia memelukku. Pelukkannya itu benar-benar bisa membuatku tenang seketika.

Aku kenalkan dia pada kalian, dia Kim Jongin biasa dipanggil Kai. Dia kekasihku. Kita baru jadian beberapa bulan—eh, kita sudah jadian setahun lamanya. Dia Namja yang sangat mencintai dan menyayangiku walau terkadang sifat idiotnya itu yang terkadang aku tak suka. Tapi, aku sangat mencitainya.

"Kita pulang sekarang Chagi?" tanya Kai padaku saat dia melepas pelukannya padaku.

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, Jongie."

"_Kajja_."

Kai menarik tanganku menuju motor besarnya itu, dia mengambil sebuah helm yang —terlihat— lebih kecil dari helm miliknya yang sudah dia pakai itu. dia memakaikan helm berwarna merah muda itu ke kepalaku. Seperti biasanya, Kai mengangkat tubuhku yang —ku rasa— berat ini. Tapi, Kai tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau badanku berat.

Kai sangat suka mengangkat-angkat tubuhku, katanya aku seperti seorang Bayi yang membuatnya gemas. Saat kita sedang kencan, dia yang paling sering menawarkan diri untuk menggendongku saat aku merasa lelah.

"Sudah siap, chagi?"

"Siappppp !" jawabku semangat.

"Pegangan chagi." Titah Kai padaku.

Tanpa diminta dua kali olehnya aku langsung melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada perut datar kekasihku itu. dan menyamankan tubuhku dipunggungnya. Kai mulai melajukan motor _Sport_-nya itu. aku sudah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan Kai yang suka melajukan motornya itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

Aku sering memarahinya dengan kebiasaannya yang seperti itu, bukan tanpa alasan aku memarahinya. Ini semua demi kebaikannya sendiri, aku hanya tidak ingin ada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada kekasihku ini. Pernah, suatu hari dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang membuat tulang kering kanannya retak dan mengharuskannya _Bed rest_ dirumah sakit selama beberapa minggu lamanya.

Karena kejadian itu, aku melarangnya menggunakan motor. Jangankan aku, bahkan Eomma-nya memintaku untuk sering menasehati anaknya itu. Aku memang tak kaget dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang dia miliki. Dia janji padaku tidak akan ngebut dijalan lagi, ahh, hanya janji saja buktinya sekarang dia sedang menggunakan kecepatan tinggi padahal aku sedang dia bonceng. Dasar hitam.

"Cahh, sudah sampai."

Tak berapa lama motor itu sudah membawa kami berdua kedepan rumahku, seperti biasa Kai duluan yang turun dari motornya lalu menggendongku turun dari motor. Aku sering ingin tertawa kalau begini, aku seperti anak TK saja.

"Kau tidak mampir dulu, Chagi?" tawarku sambil mengembalikan helm milik Kai.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah chagi, lain kali saja. Aku ada urusan. Oiya, titip salam untuk Eomma dan Appa-mu ya."

Aku mengangguk sambil ku berikan senyuman termanisku, "Oke, sayangku."

Chu~

Aku berjinjit sambil mengecup pipinya dia seperti orang idiot saat ini asal kalian tau saja. Diam mematung sambil memegangi pipi yang baru saja aku cium itu.

"Boleh minta lagi chagi?" pinta Kai sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya itu, kebanggaannya.

"Boleh." Aku berjinjit lagi lalu mengecup pipiya yang satunya lagi.

"Hmmm .. "

"Kenapa? Kurang?"

"Iya."

"Dasar mesum."

Aku menarik kerah kemeja miliknya, ku tempelkan bibirku kebibirnya. Tadinya aku ingin mengahiri kecupanku itu, tapi tangan raksasa itu menahan tengkukku, dan merubah kecupakan itu menjadi lumatan. Harus aku akui aku sangat terbuai dengan keahlian Kai menciumku. Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, membalas lumatan Kai.

Kai menggigit bibbir bawahku, membuatku membuka mulutku. Kesempatan itu tak dilewatkan olehnya. Dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutku memainkan langit-langit mulutku yang menimbulkan sensasi geli yang membuaiku. Perlahan Kai melepaskan pagutannya.

"Saranghae, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Nado, Kim Jongin."

Kai menangkup kedua pipiku, memberi kecupan dikeningku, turun kekedua mataku mengecupnya bergantian, kemudian mengecup kedua pipiku, dia lalu mengecup pucuk hidungku. Terakhir hanya kecupan lembut pada bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Jongin-ku."

"Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Iya, hati-hati jangan ngebut dijalan."

"_Arraseo_."

Kai langsung melajukan motor _Sport_-nya itu tidak lupa sebelumnya dia melambaikan tangan padaku, aku pun juga membalas lambaian tangannya sampai tubuh raksasa itu tak terlihat lagi. Aku mengambil _smartphone_ putih milikku, mencari kontak yang ingin kuhubungi.

"Chagiiiiiii ... ayo kita jalan-jalan." Teriakku saat sambungan telponku diangkat oleh seseorang diseberang sana. "Aku tunggu dirumah ya, Chagiya. Oke. Jangan lama-lama ya."

**HIDDEN IN LOVE**

"Aku tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu kan, Suho?" Tanyaku agak tak enak pada Namja berambut blonde yang sekarang sedang menyetir mobil mewah disampingku ini.

Suho menggengam tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap fokus menyetir. "Tidak, apa kau lupa kalau aku ini direkturnya, Chagi? Jadi aku bisa kapan saja keluar yang aku inginkan."

Aku membalas genggaman tangannya, "Aku hanya takut mengganggumu saja."

"Tidak chagi."

"Hmmm, Suho ... "

"Apa baby Soo? Emmm .. "

Aku membalikkan posisi dudukku hingga menghadap Suho, "Apa kau mencintaiku Suho-ya?"

Suho memandangku sebentar, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu baby?"

"Aku hanya takut saja."

"Takut apa? Hmmm ... "

"Takut kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku saja, Ho. Aku tau banyak Yeoja maupun Namja yang mencintaimu. Bahkan mereka rela memberikan apa pun untukmu tapi kenapa kau memilihku?"

Aku memang ragu dengan Suho, seorang Namja yang terpaut umur cukup jauh denganku, 7 tahun. Seorang anak pewaris perusahan terkaya di Seoul, Kim Corp. Pertemuan kita pun tak pernah diduga-duga, kita tak sengaja bertemu dalam sebuah acara pesta perusahan. Perusahan milik Appa-nya dan perusahaan milik Appa-ku. Dari situlah kita mulai mengenal satu sama lain.

Suho meminggirkan mobil mewahnya itu ketepi jalan, Suho menatap lekat kedua mataku. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tanganku erat. "Bukan aku yang memilihmu sayang, tapi hatiku yang memilihmu. Memang banyak yang bilang cinta padaku, tapi hatiku bilang hanya kaulah yang pantas denganku."

"Gombal."

Suho terkikik, "Katakanlah aku sedang menggombalimu saat ini, tapi itu memang keluar dari hatiku, Kyungsoo sayang."

Ku mengelus lembut pipi putih milik Suho, "Aku percaya padamu, Ho."

Suho memegang tanganku yang sedang mengelus pipinya itu. "Jangan pernah menyakitiku, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Tidak akan, sayang."

"Dan Jangan pernah duakan aku tetaplah setia padaku, seperti aku setia padamu, sayang."

Deg~

Jangan mendua? Setia? Hmmm, mungkin yang satu itu ada pengecualiannya, Suho. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi yang satu itu. bukan karena aku tidak bisa setia, melainkan aku hanya masih ingin—sedikit bermain-main.

"Tentu saja, Ho." Jawabku bohong, tentu saja.

"Jadi apa kau masih meragukanku, Chagi?"

Sejenak aku diam lalu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku percaya padamu."

Suho menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya, "_Poppo_."

"Apa?" tanyaku, aku mencoba memastikan apa yang tadi diucapkan Suho.

Suho memasang wajah _Aegyo_ andalannya padaku, Suho asal kau tau saja itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu.

"Aku ingin _Poppo_ darimu, Chagi." Ulang Suho sambil menyentuh bibirnya itu dengan jarinya.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan langsung duduk dipangkuannya disambut kekehan darinya yang melihat tingkahku yang sedikit—err, nakal. Kutangkup kedua pipinya yang tirus itu, kukecup lembut bibir tebal merah muda miliknya itu. mungkin Suho tak suka kelembutan, dia lebih suka ciuman penuh _Passion_.

Terbukti saat kuberi dia hanya sebuah kecupan tapi bibirnya menuntut lebih dariku, yasudah, kubiarkan saja dia bermain-main dengan bibirku. Yang aku lalukan hanya pasrah menerima setiap kenikmatan yang Suho berikan padaku. Hmm, ciuman Suho itu lembut penuh perasaan namun mampu membuatku ketagihan dibuatnya, sama seperti Kai.

Ah, kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingat pada Namja hitam itu? disaat aku sedang bersama Suho? Hahaha, Namja itu memang sudah menguasai hampir seluruh ruang dihatiku. Karena aku dan dia sudah menjalin hubungan yang memang sudah lama. Namun, ada beberapa ruang dihatiku yang kini sedang diisi oleh orang lain. Suho salah satu orangnya, enam bulan belakangan ini dia sudah mencuri sebagian ruang dihatiku itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Gumam Suho saat mengakiri ciuman kita, dia menatapku begitu lekat. Aku bisa melihat sebuah ketulusan disana.

Aku mengelus lembut, tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pasti."

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku demi Namja lain, jangan pernah lakukan itu padaku, Kyungsoo-ya. Ku mohon." Kini suara Suho terdengar lirih, aku bisa melihat ada genangan air mata dimatanya yang tajam itu dan mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Kupakai kedua ibu jariku untuk menghapus jejak air matanya itu, "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun padamu Ho, Maaf jika suatu hari nanti aku melukai perasaanmu."

Tubuhku langsung dipeluk erat olehnya, diteggelamkan wajahnya dipundakku. "Aku tau kau tak akan pernah melukaiku, aku tau kau tak akan melakukan itu."

Maaf Suho, tapi aku memang sedang melakukannya. Bukannya aku jahat, tapi itulah aku yang memng sedang kulakukan. Bahkan, aku sedang berselingkuh denganmu dibelakang kekasihku, Kai.

"Kau mau makan apa sekarang, Chagi?" tanya Suho tiba-tiba yang sedikit membuatku terlojak.

"Terserah kau saja Ho."

"Hmmm, kita makan ditempat pertama kali kita kencan bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Suho mengecup bibirku lembut, hanya sebuah kecupan lembut penuh cinta. "Oke ayo kita berangkat."

"Mungkin aku pindah duduk dulu, Ho." Tak sadar kalau posisiku saat ini masih duduk dipangkuan Suho.

"Tidak usah, begini lebih baik."

"Tapi aku bisa menghalangimu menyetir nanti."

"Tidak akan, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Terima kasih, Aku mencintaimu My Kyungsoo."

**HIDDEN IN LOVE**

"Aku gugup, Luhan."

"Tidak usah gugup, orang tuaku baik kok, Chagi."

"Tapi Luhan—."

"Kyungsoo-ya, liat aku. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku sebagai calon pendamping hidupku. Jadi kau tak usah gugup, Oke?"

"Oke."

Iya, aku sekarang sedang bersama —bisa dibilang— kekasihku yang lain. Namanya Luhan, dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Kami berdua bertemu saat di perlombaan dance, aku menemani temanku kesana. Saat itulah kami berdua berkenalan, dekat dan jadian. kita jadian baru tiga bulan yang lalu, Luhan anak yang baik, dia selalu menuruti apa yang ku inginkan. Dia juga bukan anak yang sering menuntut apa pun dariku, aku sangat nyaman dengannya.

"Ayo masuklah, chagi. Orang tuaku sudah menunggumu." Ajak Luhan memasukki rumahnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Hari ini Luhan ingin memperkenalkan aku pada kedua orang tuanya, sebenarnya ini adalah ajakan yang baru bisa ku penuhi dari kesekian banyak ajakan dari Luhan untuk memperkenalkanku pada kedua orang tuanya. Pasti kalian tau kenapa aku sering menolak ajakan itu. setelah diantar pulang oleh Suho, tidak berapa lama kemudian tiba-tiba Luhan datang kerumah dan langsung mengajakku kerumahnya.

"Eomma ... Appa ... " teriak Luhan sambil mencium kedua pipi ayah dan ibunya itu, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Luhan memang anak yang baik.

"Eomma, Appa kenalkan ini Namjachingu Luhan." Seru Luhan memperkenalkan diriku didepan kedua orang tuanya sambil melingkarkan lengannya dibahuku.

Aku langsung membungkukkan tubuhku, "_Annyeonghaseyeo, Ahjumma, Ahjussi_, aku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Ne, selamat datang Do Kyungsoo." Balas Mr. Lu ramah padaku.

"Panggil saja Eomma dan Appa Kyungsoo-ya, Luhan ajak kekasihmu itu duduk." Perintas Mrs. Lu, Luhan langsung menggandengku dan menyuruku untuk duduk didekatnya, tangannya langsung melingkar dipinggangku.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana anak kami?" tanya Mr. Lu tiba-tiba padaku.

"Eh?"

"Ahh _Kyeopta_, kau manis sekali Kyungsoo-ya." Puji Mrs. Lu padaku, aku hanya menunduk malu.

"Eomma suka?" tanya Luhan

"Emm, Eomma suka. Jadi kapan kalian bertunangan?"

"Eh?"

"Hahahaha, Eomma hanya bercanda Kyungsoo-ya." Mrs. Lu tertawa, begitu pun Mr. Lu dan Luhan.

"Tapi mungkin memang lebih baik kalian bertunangan, bagaimana?" tambah Mr. Lu.

"Aku sih mau saja Appa, tapi tidak tau kalau dengan Kyungsoo." Jawab Luhan sambil memandanganku dengan senyuman merekah diwajahnya.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat Eomma, Appa?" tanyaku

"Kau benar Kyungsoo-ya, apalagi kita baru saja bertemu." Jawab Mrs. Lu "Mungkin lebih baik kalian jalani saja masa pacaran kalian, kalau jodoh tidak akan lari kemana. Benar kan, Yeobo?"

"Benar." Mr. Lu meng-iyakan ucapan Mrs. Lu. semua orang disana tertawa termasuk aku—Lebih tepatnya tertawa miris.

Jodoh? Mungkin, tapi aku tidak bisa janji Luhan, kalau aku akan bertunangan denganmu. Apa aku terlihat jahat? Itu terserah penilaian, tapi beginilah diriku yang sebenarnya dan apa adanya.

Apa aku mempermainkan perasaan mereka? hmm, bisa dibilang begitu. Jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya memainkan sebuah skenario hidupku saja. Inilah hidupku dan beginilah diriku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**Omake**

**#**

Terlihat seorang Namja bermata rusa dengan setelan kemeja dan celana Jeans, yang sedang asik memainkan telpon pintarnya. Dia sedang berada disebuah cafe tempat favoritenya.

"Hey bro, sudah lama?"

"Baru saja Ho, kau sendiri saja Han?

"Iya, tapi nanti kekasihku datang kesini."

"Benarkah? Ahh, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kekasihmu itu Luhan."

"Kau juga sendiri saja Ho?"

"Tidak, tadi aku bersama sepupu ku Kai, tapi dia pamit dan sekarang sedang menjemput kekasihnya."

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Kalau Kekasihmu?"

"Tadi sudah kutelpon, dia bilang akan datang."

"Huwahh, aku penasaran dengan wajah kekasihmu tuan Kim, seperti apa sih seleranya."

"Kau pasti akan terpesona pada kekasihku, Luhan."

"Oke kita liat saja nanti, akan kubandingkan dengan kekasihku."

"Oke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# PRETENDED IN LOVE #**


End file.
